girl meets love
by Rugbygurl501
Summary: This is a farkle & smakle, rucas (riley and lucas) joshaya (josh and maya) and shawn & katy rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one (scary movie)

I am home alone sitting in my bay-window when Farkle, Maya and Lucas come in through the window "so where is everyone?" Maya asked "My mom is at work and my dad is in parent-teacher confines… wait no he is in a staff meeting." I answer "What about Augie?" Lucas ask "He is wi-" *RING RING RING* I am interrupted by Farkles phone is ringing "Hello (silents) I know baby (silents) OK smakle i will be there in five minutes." Farkle hangs up his phone "Got to go my girl wants me." and with that he leaves "RILEY COME HERE!" My dad yells apparently he is home "MAYA LUCAS YOU GUYS COME HERE ALSO." my dad yells and we all go to the living room "yes daddy?" I ask "Mom and I have to work in till 9 and then we are going to a party and staying the night… josh will be back with Augie at 8 (in two and a half hours) and before you ask yes you can spend the night Maya and Lucas you have to leave by midnight ." my dad says "OK sir." Lucas says my dad orders a pizza and after the pizza guy gets here my dad leaves "So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" I ask "how about a scary movie?" Maya says "scream or Friday the thirteenth?" I ask "my vote is scream" Maya says "personally I think scream is scaryer so that is my vote." Lucas says and I know why he picked that movie about 100 minutes into the movie josh and Augie come in "WHAT ARE YOU THREE WATCHING?" he yells "scream" I answer casually "WHAT! TRUN IT OFF NOW" he yells waking up Augie "you can't watch a movie then not watch the last 11 minutes of the movie." "what did riles do?" a sleepy Augie asked "nothing Augie." "you got 12 minutes that's it now I have to get augie back to sleep." he says then walks into Augies room and we finish the movie then lucas and I go in my room and Josh and Maya stay in the living room.

* * *

i dont have a computer over the summer so my updates will not be content but once i go back to school i will have a laptop


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(confession)

Chapter two (confession)

I sat in the living with Josh .

"Tell me why we can't tell Riley about us?" I ask Josh .

"Do you want Riley to be mad at us?" He asks.

"Josh Riley will be happy we are dating"

"Are we going to tell her?" Josh asks.

"Yes josh we are going to tell her in like 10 minutes." I say.

* * *

(Switch to Riley's P.O.V)

Lucas and I sit in my bay-window.

"When can we tell Maya about this?" He ask.

"When I am sure she is over you my love." I say and lean over and kiss Lucas as we are kissing someone knocks on my door.

"Riles it is me and Maya can we come in?"Josh ask from the other side of the door

"Please pumpkin it is important." Maya adds "Ok you can come in it is unlocked." I say

"Why did you let them come in?" Lucas whisper ask me.

"Because if i didn't they would only continue to bug us." I said.

"Riley we need to tell you something." Maya said 'Please be dating. Please be dating. Please be dating. Please be dating. Please be dating.' I chant to myself.

"What is it peaches?" I ask

"Me and Maya are dating." Josh said 'YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS !' I yell in my head but only say

"What! Since when?"

"Since Aggies birthday two months ago." Maya said

"Peaches we have something to tell you also." I say

"We are dating." lucas says for me.p

"How long?" Maya ask.

"Same as you two." Lucas says

"Does my brother know?" Josh asked.

"Would I be alive if he did?" Lucas asked

"Good point." Josh said "Hey Lucas I know my brother said you had to leave at midnight but you can stay let's just watch a movie in till we all fall asleep on the coach." Josh said

"Thanks Josh." Lucas says and we go watch "Adventures in Babysitting" after that we watch "descendants" I fell asleep before the song "Evil Like Me."

* * *

 **In the next chapter two peolpe will be shot and we will get to see how Cory will react to Railey and Lucas dating also sorry this chapter isn't ver long the next one will be thought I promise**

 **Now time for somthing that James Stryker started in his julets world story called "Let's Talk"**

 **Girl Meets World: thank you the ideas you gave me to make this story better... I tpyed chapter one before my Language Arts teacher taught us dialogue in class**

 **Guest: I know my grammer is not the best I am working on getting better on it. And thank you for saying I did a good job**

 **James Styker: thanks for saying the story is good I am glad you like it. I am working on the grammer and i ope you likethe rest of the story**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three someone gets shot

I wake up at 8 for some reason I look around and no one else is up so I go to go back to sleep I am just about to fall asleep and then I hear Auggie scream I jump up Waking Lucas.

* * *

(Change to Lucas' P.O.V)

"Riles what is wrong?" I asked.

"Auggie just screamed grab your phone and come with me." Riley says and I get up. We walk to Auggie 's room and hear Auggie crying.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRAT." Someone yelled.

"Lucas call the cops… NOW." Riley whisper yells and I call the cops.

"Hello this is the police what is your emergency?" The police lady said.

"Their is someone in my girlfriend's house, he is in her brothers room." I say, panicking.

"Calm down, sir what is your name and what is the address of the house?" The police lady asked.

"Lucas Friar." I look over at Riley. She runs into Auggie 's room as I say; "The address is-" I am cut off by the sound of two gun shots.

"Sir what's going on?" The lady on the phone asked and I look in Auggie 's Room and see both Riley and Auggie on the floor. Auggie is holding his arm but I can see the blood on it, and Riley is covered in blood, it's all over her shirt

"My girlfriend and her brother have been shot… her little brother was shot in the arm and I think she was shot in the chest." I say, panicking.

"Sir what is the address?" She asked again.

"165 Center Park Road, apartment 3c." I say.

"Ok help is on the way. Is there anyone else in the house?" she asks.

"Yes, her uncle and one of our friends." I say.

"LUCAS WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Josh yells as he and Maya come running towards me.

"Someone brook in and shot Auggie and Riley the police are-" I start to say but I was interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"POLICE AND PARAMEDICS OPEN UP!" They yell and I run to the door and open it.

"Mr. Friar?" This police lady says like a question.

"That is me." I say. "I will show you where the two people that got shot are." I add and lead them to Auggie 's room. The paramedics start to help Auggie and Riley. I walk back into the living room with the police lady.

"I am officer Stef Adams - Foster. May I ask you some questions?" She asked.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok first where are the parents?" She asked.

"They went to a party last night and stayed at their friend's house." I say.

"Ok." She says.

"May I please ride with the girl and answer more questions then?" I ask.

"Yes… will anyone be riding with the little boy?" She asks.

"Can we both I am their 'Babysitter' and the only one that has their licenses besides Lucas." Josh says talking about both him and Maya riding with Auggie.

"Yes you can both ride with him." She says and we go get in the ambulances. Once we are moving she starts asking me questions.

"What are their names and how old are they?" She asked.

"The little boy's name is Auggie and he is 6 and this is Riley she is turning 15 tomorrow." I say.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Riley woke up and head Auggie scream. She jumped up waking me because she fell asleep on top of me during a movie. I asked her what is wrong and she said she heard Auggie scream so we went to his room and heard Auggie crying. Then someone said ' Shut the hell up you little brat.' I then called the cops. As I was on the phone with the cops Riley ran into Auggie's room and that is when the shooter shot them." I say.

"Why didn't you call the cops right when you heard Auggie scream?" She asked.

"Because we didn't know that someone was in the house… Auggie will scream in his sleep from time to time." I say.

"thank you." she says.

"Lucas?" Riley says weakly.

"I am right here baby girl." I say and hold her hand.

"I know who did this." she says.

"You saw his face?" I ask.

"Yes… and I know a name to go with the face." she says and then falls asleep again.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we will see cory reaction to everything... the shooting and Riley and lucas dating but not Josh and Maya dating. Aslo thought this story I will use characters from Pretty Little Lairs and The Fosters and for the record I don't own them. This chapter was supposedto be like twice as long but since I have so many people reading this story I decided to cut it in half and post the second part of this chapter as its own chapter.**

 **Now time for "Let's Talk"**

 **'sFanFic: I am typing this story, like almost all my other storys I write on (goggle) docs but thznks you the idea any ways.**

 **Guest: Well the idea for this chapter come to me along time ago if you watch The Fosters then you will know why I will right a pzrt in the next chapter the way I did. I know exactly where I am goin with this story because I have it in a spiral notebook well technically three spiral (my first two spirals i was writing in the very back with like 15 papegs left in each) and I am up to 30 chapters in my spiral so i am thinking this story will have about 35 Chatpers on here.**

 **James Stryker: Thank you and i hope you like this chapter. And just for the record the shooting in this story is not from your story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The Hospital

We get to the hospital and me, Maya and Josh wait in the waiting room.

"I am going to call Cory and Topanga." I say and go downstairs and outside "Hello Mis. Mathews is Mr . Mathews with you?" I ask.

"Yes… you are on speaker." She says.

"Something bad happened this morning… involving Riley and Auggie." I say.

"What happened?" Cory asked.

"They got shot." I say.

"WHAT?" They both yell at the sametime.

"Someone broke into the house this morning and ended up shooting Riley and Auggie… we are at the hospital right now." I say in tears.

"Which hospital?." Mis. Mathews asked.

"New York Clinic." I say.

"We are on our way it won't be long until we get there we are right by it." Topanga says and hangs up the phone I wait outside until they get here, once they do we go in and go to the elevator

"Wait why were you over this morning?" Cory asked.

"We all fell asleep watching descendants last night." I say.

"Didn't I tell you to leave by midnight?" he asked.

"Yes but we all fell asleep before midnight." I say.

"Ok." Cory says.

"One other thing I should say so you don't hear it from Riley in her condition." I say.

"What is it Lucas?" Topanga ask.

"Riley and I are dating." I say.

"WHAT!" Cory yells. "And why are you telling us this right now?" He ask

"I figure it is better you hear it from me now rather then from Riley when you go to talk to her." I say.

"You are so lucky there are more important things right now or I would kill you." Cory says as we walk into the waiting room. We wait for like 10 minutes and the doctor came out.

"Mr. & Mrs. Mathews?" He called and they stand up and walk over.

"Yes?" They ask.

"Both your kids will be fine with your son the bullet went right though but with your daughter she will need surgery the fragments could go into her organs if she doesn't have the surgery." He says.

"Can we talk to her first?" Cory asked

"Yes you can." The doctor says and they go to talk to Riley about 2o minutes later they come out and tell her that she is getting the surgery and that when she comes out I am to go in her room and that everyone else is leaving with Auggie and to call when she can have visiters. After about an hour an a half a nurse comes out.

"Lucas please come with me." She says I get up and fallow her to Riley's room as we walk she tells me that it will be a while till Riley wakes up and when she does to call them I tell her ok and go and sit by Riley and hold her hand.

* * *

I have been sitting in this chair for 25 minutes it has been 2 hours since Riley and Auggie got shot.

"Lucas where are you?" Riley asked weakly.

"I am right here baby girl." I say then call for the nurse and she comes in and attends to Riley and I text everyone that she is awake the nurse tells me that she has to spend the night and only one person can stay with her to night and it is decided that I will be the on that I am the one that will stay. I don't sleep the whole night.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we will learn who shot Riley and Auggie also something bad will happen to Lucas don't worry it is not as bad as what happened to Riley and Auggie I promise i challenge you guys to guys who the shoter is... here is a small clue this person is ether someone that is in gmw or this person is related to a real character in the show (for example Zay's mom (it is not Zay's mom))** **Ok so the other day I was watching "The Fosters" on Demand becaus I don't have it recorded and I was screaming for Marianna if you watch the fosters and haven't seen the two episodes of this season you need to watch it also the first two episodes of Pll are awesome... but I think I know who Uber A is. One last thing with T.V. shows gmw the gril meets Triangle Lucas betterp pick Riley Rucas must live. Ok i am done time for "Let's Talk"**

 **Guest: Sorry for the cliffhanger hanger it is just that so many people are reading this so I decided to cut that last chapter in half and post it in this chapter at lest it makes this chapter as originally just the last three paragraphs.**

 **James Stryker: Riley will be ok... for now. I am glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Riley's 15th birthday

I wake up and here Lucas' sweet voice.

"Sorry I haven't been home in two days but my girlfriend got shot" He yells into his phone then it is quite for a few seconds.

"WHAT!? You can't kick me out." Slams his phone shut.

"Lucas you ok?" I ask

"Riley!" He yells "How long have you been up?" He ask.

"Long enough to know that you were kicked out. What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. Right now I am going to text your parents and tell them you are up… Sorry you have to spend your birth-day like this." He says.

"I am with you right?" I say KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Lucas opens the door a cop and my mom walk in.

"Hi I am officer Toby Cavanaugh but you can just call me Toby. Is it ok if i ask you some questions?" He asked.

"Yes you can." I say.

"In the ambulance you said that you know who shot you is that true?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I say.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"It was Maya's real dad her birth father not the man her mom is dating but her real dad." I say.

"My birth dad did this to you and Auggie?" Maya ask and I just nod Maya walks over sits down next to me in the chair and crys my mom walks over to her.

"Maya it will be ok." My mom says.

"Thank you Topanga." Maya says.

"Thank you Miss Mathews I will let you know when we find him." Toby said.

"Thank you Toby." I say and he leaves as he leaves the nurse comes in.

"Miss. Matthew you are free to leave ." she says I get up slowly and lucas helps me to the car.

"Hey mom can we stop at lucas house so he can get his stuff and he stay in the guest room... his step parents kicked him out." I say.

"Lucas is this true?" my mom asked.

"Yes it is." he says.

"Ok we will stop." My mom say and once we get there all of his stuff is on the porch his clothes are in a suitcase he and Maya put all his stuff in the car.

"well at least Mikey put my clothes in a suitcase." he says.

"who is Mikey?" I ask.

"My step brother... he is nice to me my step sister on the other hand is not." he says. We get back to my house Maya and Lucas help me in and my mom got lucas' stuff.

"RILEY YOUR HOME!" Auggie yells the second we walk in.

"Hi how is your arm?" I ask.

"It really hurts but I don't care... you saved my life Riles" he said and hugged me really tightly.

"ow Auggie not that tight." I say and sit at the kitchen table.

"Sorry sis." He said.

"It is ok... what is for dinner?" I ask and everyone laughs. "What I am hungry it is 8pm." I say.

"We are having burgers." my dad says. We all eat the go to bed Maya spent the night and sleep in my room with me.

"Hey Maya you up?" I ask.

"Yeah... Riley I am soooo sorry my dad did this to you." She says.

"It is ok this was not your fault... you know my mom will find him and when she does she will do everything in her power to give him the life sentence." I say.

"I am planning on it." she says.

"Riley can I sleep with you?" Auggie asked. "It afraid to sleep in my room." He says.

"come here Auggie... just don't lay on my belly ok?" I say.

"ok." He says and lays between me and five

Riley's 15th birthday

I wake up and here Lucas' sweet voice.

"Sorry I haven't been home in two days but my girlfriend got shot" He yells into his phone then it is quite for a few seconds.

"WHAT!? You can't kick me out." Slams his phone shut.

"Lucas you ok?" I ask

"Riley!" He yells "How long have you been up?" He ask.

"Long enough to know that you were kicked out. What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. Right now I am going to text your parents and tell them you are up… Sorry you have to spend your birth-day like this." He says.

"I am with you right?" I say KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Lucas opens the door a cop and my mom walk in.

"Hi I am officer Toby Cavanaugh but you can just call me Toby. Is it ok if i ask you some questions?" He asked.

"Yes you can." I say.

"In the ambulance you said that you know who shot you is that true?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I say.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"It was Maya's real dad her birth father not the man her mom is dating but her real dad." I say.

"My birth dad did this to you and Auggie?" Maya ask and I just nod Maya walks over sits down next to me in the chair and crys my mom walks over to her.

"Maya it will be ok." My mom says.

"Thank you Topanga." Maya says.

"Thank you Miss Mathews I will let you know when we find him." Toby said.

"Thank you Toby." I say and he leaves as he leaves the nurse comes in.

"Miss. Matthew you are free to leave ." she says I get up slowly and lucas helps me to the car.

"Hey mom can we stop at lucas house so he can get his stuff and he stay in the guest room... his step parents kicked him out." I say.

"Lucas is this true?" my mom asked.

"Yes it is." he says.

"Ok we will stop." My mom say and once we get there all of his stuff is on the porch his clothes are in a suitcase he and Maya put all his stuff in the car.

"well at least Mikey put my clothes in a suitcase." he says.

"who is Mikey?" I ask.

"My step brother... he is nice to me my step sister on the other hand is not." he says. We get back to my house Maya and Lucas help me in and my mom got lucas' stuff.

"RILEY YOUR HOME!" Auggie yells the second we walk in.

"Hi how is your arm?" I ask.

"It really hurts but I don't care... you saved my life Riles" he said and hugged me really tightly.

"ow Auggie not that tight." I say and sit at the kitchen table.

"Sorry sis." He said.

"It is ok... what is for dinner?" I ask and everyone laughs. "What I am hungry it is 8pm." I say.

"We are having burgers." my dad says. We all eat the go to bed Maya spent the night and sleep in my room with me.

"Hey Maya you up?" I ask.

"Yeah... Riley I am soooo sorry my dad did this to you." She says.

"It is ok this was not your fault... you know my mom will find him and when she does she will do everything in her power to give him the life sentence." I say.

"I am planning on it." she says.

"Riley can I sleep with you?" Auggie asked. "It afraid to sleep in my room." He says.

"come here Auggie... just don't lay on my belly ok?" I say.

"ok." He says and lays between me and Maya.

* * *

Ok so I finally got updating this story sorry it took so long for me to update I have been super busy with work and sports and just my life ok so I had two author notes that i deleted and the comments got deleted along with them to sum up my responses to the comments I am not deleting this story and Missy is not the shooter she comes in the story in like chapter 17 and then chapter 24 is all about her. I have a very in important qeastion does anyone not Kermit's last name i know it isn't Heart Maya got her mom's last name

now it is time for "Let's Talk" (for chapter 4 the author note comments responses are above)

kbbublik2020: Yes yes it is Maya's dad

guest (puppylover) Yes yes it is Maya's dad

James Stryker: I love pll yes I did see episode 3 but not episode 4. No charlie is not the shooter in the 31 1/2 chapters I have written in my notebook he isn't in any of them.

guest:Well Lucas got kicked out of his house his dad is not the shooter but his step dad might do something bad in the story... his step-parents are evil in this story his real mom died and his birth dad lost custody of him but his birth dad is really nice and has custody of his (full blood) sister. I haven't been able to watch the fosters or pll do to some recording problems


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Lucas' 16th Birthday

"Why are my eyes closed it is not my birthday it is yours." I say to Lucas as he leads me into Topanga's.

"Because I have something for you." He answers once we go in he tell me to open my eyes.

"SURPRISE RILEY!" Everyone yells and I just stand there with a confused so Lucas says,

"Since you had to spend your birthday in the hospital I decided t0 share mine with you."

"Thank you." Was all I could say I was to happy to talk. For the next two hours we hang out and ate cake

"Guys it is time to go we have get up early to go to the doc. For Auggie to get his cast off." My mom says

"Ok" I say and we go home Lucas and I stay up watching movies when we woke up the text moring and I go over to the fridge and see a note

" _ **Dear Riley and Lucas,**_ _**We had to go to the doctors for Augie we should be back around noon. -Love Mom and Dad"**_

I look at the time it is 9:30 I walk over to Lucas

"Hey we are all alone until noon…" I then whisper something in his ear

"Riles are you sure you want to?" he asked

"Yes i am sure." i say and we go into his room. (time jump to 30 minutes later) after we did some stuff (A/N I am not writing what they did because I think you know what they did.) we cleaned up and then we went on the couch and watched a show called Arrow for the next two hours then my mom, dad, and Auggie come home.

"Hi Auggie." I say as they walk in Auggie runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"I can hug now." He said and we all laughed.

* * *

 **Hi i would like to say that i am so sorry it has been months since the last time i updated and that is because i have been busy with sports and also I started Highschool not that long ago so that has been hard for me and i lost my chapters that i wort a long time ago... I would like to say that i finished this story on paper and there is about 30 chapters in it and with the time jump you can have it happen how ever you want... i can't write that stuff and if I tried to it would just suck. Again so sorry for how long this chapter took to write.**

 **Now time for Let's Talk**

 **Guest: I accidently deleted a chapter so i had to go in and fix it**

 **Ms Silhouette: frakle and smakle**

 **Guest: i have learned that Kermit's last name is heart but in this story it is going to be badman for reasons you will find out later in the story**

 **James Stryker: I am not deleting this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven first day back to 10th grade

(one month later)

Great it is the first day back after everything that has happened and i am throwing up. Once I finish throwing up i go in my room to get dressed once i am dressed Maya comes in through my window of course i am singing as i brush my hair when she comes in and maya throws my brush out the window. We then go into the kitchen for breakfast and once we are done eating me maya and lucas all go to school.

"Ok to day we will be learning about Belgium, 1831!" My dad said

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my name will finally go up one the board with those idiots" Freckle yells

"Breathe, Farkle." I say

"To late i tast blue." he says and pass out."

"You know, with anybody else, that would've been strange." I say

"Yeah, but with Farkle, we don't even lift him off the floor anymore. Oh, here's your book." maya said once farkle gets up which was like five minutes later i got really sick

"Dad can i please go to the bathroom i don't feel so good i think i am going to puke." I say

"Go... maya go with her." my dad said and we both leave. Once we get to the bathroom i throw up and Maya hold my hair bad

"riles i am only asking this question right now because of the fact you and your boyfriend are living in the same house… did you and lucas do it?"

"Yes...last month… when auggie was getting his cast off."

"pumpkin did you miss?"

"Oh no. Maya I-i did miss this month… w-what do i do?" I ask crying

"you stay right here i will be right back i am telling your dad that you are sick and then we will go to the drug store then home to your place." she says i just nod and she leaves three minutes later she is back "come on riles she says and we leave my dad wrote us both a note so we could get out of the school. We go to the drug store to get pregnancy test and we also got chocolate and cherry pepsi. We go home and i take the test but we have to wait to find out after 30 minutes the test beeps saying that it is ready to be looked at. So i go and look at it.

"Riles you ok?" lucas asked and i walk back into my room. "I-is that a pregnancy test?" he asked and i just nod "W-what does it say?" he asked i just hand it to maya

"positive." Maya says

"Hey maya can you let me and riles talk for a bit yeah i will be in the kitchen." she says and leaves

"Lucas is it weird i just found out about this baby and i am already in love with him or her whichever it should end up being… I-I can't separate with him or her… i-if you don't want to be my boyfriend because of this i understand… I-i-"

"-Riles i love you and this child i promise that i will never leave your side."

"thank you… what are we going to do about my parents?"

"we will tell them tonight they are already going to hate me for this but if we were to wait your dad would definitely kill me" he says with a smile

"you're right." i say with a smile.

"RILES! WE ARE HOME!" my mom and dad yell

"I AM IN MY ROOM." i yell and hid the test i will tell them at dinner

"how are you feeling?" my mom asked

"better.. can i just stay here till dinner?"

"yeah i will call when dinner starts." my mom says

"Thanks mom." i say and she leaves."

"I thought you were telling where going to tell her." lucas whispers

"I will at dinner." i whisper back and maya comes in "at dinner." I say and she knows what i mean

dinner after small talk (FYI Augie is at a friends house)

"Hey mom, dad... i have to tell you something." i say as maya steals one of my dad's tots

"What is it sweetie?" my mom asked

"Um I-i um how do i say this." i studer

"I got Riley pregnant!" Lucas yells

"Why did you yell that you do know other people can hear when we yell." i say mad.

"When." is the only thing my dad says

"When augie got his cast off... also i don't care what you say i am keeping this baby i will go live with maya or uncle shawn if i have to." i say

"Riley we love and will always be here for you." my dad said

"Thanks dad." i say

"Hey hate to break up this touching moment but don't forget to come to Topanga's 2 for my Mom's party what Shawn is getting her is just awesome." maya says

"Ok we will be there." i say

* * *

ok i have typed this three times (this being the third) because my computer glitched i normally do each comment separately for the lets talk but since they are all really close this time i will just say thanks and also big news next chapter we find out who shot riley and auggie i will try to have that out soon... it is short also i hope you all had a happy thanksgiving


	8. AN PLEASE READ

hey just wanted to say thank you for reading this story and that i have over 10,000 views also i am going though a really hard time right now so i wont be updating right now but i ave some thing to ask relating to the story 1st what do you think railey is going to have? a boy, a girl, boy boy, twins, girl girl twins, or boy girl twins also what should be the name?


	9. I AM SOOOOO SORRY

hey, guys, i am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever... I actually had this story written out on paper and I finished it so I know exactly what is to happen with this story... but the thing is I have been so busy with life I haven't gotten the time to update this story... also my mom ripped up my paper copy of the story... and GML is no longer on so I am just going to end this story here... I really don't want to but I am... for all of you that still read this story thank you and I am sorry also if you like PLL I am I have a PLL story that I will be working on again very soon i would like to thank all of you that read this story


End file.
